vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evergreen
|-|Evergreen= |-|Evergreen in X784= |-|Evergreen in X792= Summary Evergreen (エバーグリーン Ebāgurīn) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. Evergreen is a woman who loves fairies, and her childhood dream was to become one. She greatly admires beauty and elegance. When first introduced, she came off as a vain and arrogant woman who had no problem with turning the people that were supposed to be her guild mates into statues, all for the sake of Laxus Dreyar. She battled and revealed her longtime resentment of Erza Scarlet, all for harboring the name Titania and not even particularly caring for the title. Evergreen is shown to care very, very deeply for Laxus and her teammates, and she appears quite fond of them, and they of her. She said once that they'd been together for "a long time." As such, they were initially the only people with whom she interacted. After Laxus' exile, she and her teammates began to open up to the guild more and more, and she's seen around the guild hall on numerous occasions. While quite vain and prideful, she is not without regret, as seen when she and Elfman were defeated, and she tearfully apologized to him, blaming the entire ordeal on herself. Her caring side towards others has been shown, as exampled when the 8-Island Restaurant was attacked and she constantly called out for Yajima, and began to cry when she realized she was helpless to rescue him from his apparent demise. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | Likely High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Evergreen Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 20 | 21 | 22 Classification: Mage, Human Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Petrifying Gaze, Golden Dust Control (her Fairy Magic), Flight, Limited Rune Magic Attack Potency: Small City level '''(Comparable to Freed and Bickslow. Defeated Elfman with ease, but the latter was at a disadvantage being blind-folded). Ignores conventional durability with Stone Eyes | At least '''Small City level (Stronger than Max Alors). Ignores conventional durability with Stone Eyes | Likely Large Mountain level (Destroyed one of Wall's Weakness Robots). Ignores conventional durability with Stone Eyes | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before). Ignores conventional durability with Stone Eyes Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Elfman and Erza) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class (Able to send Elfman in air with a single hit) | At least Small City Class | Likely Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Rustyrose and survived his "Tower of Dingir") | At least Small City level | Likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Wall's Weakness Robots) | Large Mountain Class Stamina: Unknown Range: Around one hundred meters Standard Equipment: Glasses (to prevent her from petrifying everyone in her presence), Light Pen (to write runes), fan (it's unknown it is related to her Fairy Magic) Intelligence: Slightly above average, skilled in combat, can read and rewrite ancient runes Weaknesses: Her petrifying gaze works only if her target looks directly into her eyes, is a human and is not wearing glasses. It also has halved duration if the target has a prosthetic eye. Overconfident. Notable Techniques: Stone_Eyes.gif|Stone Eyes Fairy Bomb Gremlin.gif|Fairy Bomb: Gremlin FairyMachineGun.gif|Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun * Stone Eyes (石化眼 Sutōn Aisu): Evergreen's primary Magic allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone.Evergreen has the ability to deactivate the spell placed over her victims, but otherwise, over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust. However, this Magic will not work if the intended target isn't human. And if the victim has a prosthetic eye such as Erza Scarlet, then the effect of the Magic is halved, allowing the target to break free from the stone. The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses. * Fairy Magic (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): Evergreen's secondary form of Magic which allows her to produce a peculiar substance from her body, this being thin, light and luminous dust. Such matter is placed under Evergreen's control, with her being able to manipulate it as she wishes, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions at the user's will. The explosions produced were so powerful that she was able to easily defeat Elfman Strauss who was donning his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over at the time. Larger amounts of this dust produced by Evergreen can be shaped into objects of various size, again usable for offense. ** Fairy Bomb: Gremlin (妖精爆弾 グレムリン Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin): Evergreen surrounds the target with dust particles, and then ignites them to create a powerful explosion. The spell was powerful enough to defeat Elfman while he was in his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. ** Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun (妖精機銃 レブラホーン Yōsei Kijū: Reburahōn): Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. She can continuously produce the needles, even during mobility. She can double the speed and number of needles at will if necessary ** Golem: While in the air, Evergreen creates energy needles formed from concentrated fairy dust, and unleashes them, hitting any targets below. ** Sylphide: Evergreen covers herself with fairy dust, then launches herself into the air, hitting targets above. * Letter Magic (文字魔法 Moji Mahō: Evergreen is also able to rewrite runes and change them around for her benefit, although it seems her knowledge is only at a basic level * Flight: During her fights with Elfman and Erza, Evergreen has shown the ability to fly with great agility and speed. She was able to dodge several of Elfman's assaults as well as dodging several attacks by S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet. She is able to do this using a pair of wings that she is able to sprout at will. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rune Users Category:Magic Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 7